


The Sky Misses the Stars

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Non Explicit One Shots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunions, Sleep, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Byleth is a light sleeper, except when Claude is next to her.





	The Sky Misses the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I needed fluff before I finished writing the next chapter of Guilt.

Warm night air rushed in his face as Claude pulled on the reigns on his wyvern, directing it toward the balcony that was his ultimate goal. His guard broke off, flying their own mounts to the stables and announcing his presence so that Seteth would not have the King of Almyra shot out of the sky. He smirked to himself as he remembered the first time he had done this and the anger on Seteth’s face as he delivered a lengthy lecture about properly introducing oneself and not making the entirety of the knights think someone was trying to assassinate the queen before allowing Claude to see Byleth.

“Shh, shh, softly girl,” Claude whispered to his wyvern as they hovered over the balcony. She snorted at him, but still kept the noise of her derision low as she landed. Claude chuckled at her, patting her neck as he dismounted. “Yes, you’re right, you know what you are doing more than I. Now, go get some food before the rest of the flight eats it all.” The albino wyvern snorted again, knowing there would be plenty of food, and took a moment to nuzzle her head against Claude’s stomach. “Uff, hey now!” he complained at her as she nearly pushed him off his feet. But Claude still scratched her head, making her purr and nuzzle against him again before finally following his orders.

Claude stood looking out over Derdriu as his wyvern looped high in the sky before diving back down toward the stables, taking time to listen to the sound of the waves lap against the shore on the edge of the city. He loved the smell and feel of the ocean air. There was always a sense of peace that settled over him whenever he returned to  Fódlan like this. At least for a few brief precious moments Claude and Byleth could spend as just a couple in love without the cares of the world weighing on them. “Not that I’d ever give up on my dream, but sometimes a bit of peace is appreciated,” Claude said to himself as he turned away from the view of the city.

“All right then.” Claude clapped his hands together, the leather of his gloves softening the sound. “Show time.” He took measured steps, careful that each make as little noise as possible. Grasping the handle to the balcony door he turned painfully slowly, so eager to reach the treasure beyond, and yet not wishing to fail his self set challenge. 

The latch released, allowing Claude to push the door open. He was sure he was not breathing as he stepped into the bedchamber and began to close the door behind him. This was as far as he had ever gotten before. He could not mess this up now.

It took a full minute, but the door was finally closed, the latch catching again soundlessly thanks to Claude’s slow movements. The room remained quiet. He let out a soft sigh of relief, which was immediately followed by a flurry of activity as the figure on the bed leapt up. 

“Whoops.” 

Fire coalesced around Byleth’s fingers as she reached for the Sword of the Creator. Claude could see the fury in her face from the light of her magic, and even though her anger was directed at him he couldn’t help but feel some excitement. 

“At least I got in the room before I woke you up this ti-” Claude was cut off as Byleth, realizing the intruder was her husband, threw herself into his arms and cut him off with a desperate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands still warm from the fire she held a moment ago. As she ran her fingers through his hair, Claude moaned against her mouth, holding Byleth to him as if she would disappear if he let go. Goddess help him but holding her felt like coming home.

“You were supposed to return three days ago,” Byleth said accusingly as she pulled away. There was a pout on her face so subtle that only those close to her would have noticed.

Claude tried to follow her lips, sighing dejectedly when Byleth touched her forehead to his to cut off his motion. He wanted so badly to just keep showing her how much he had missed her, but it seemed he was going to be punished for his tardiness first. 

“I know, I’m sorry. Had to deal with a little political drama before I could leave Almyra.”

Byleth immediately pulled back so she could look him in the eyes. Claude caught a whine in his throat as her warmth was removed. “What happened?”

“I’ll tell you about it later, promise. It’s handled.” Claude reached out and brought her back into the circle of his arms. “But I don’t want to focus on that right now. I just want to focus on you.” His hands reached down to squeeze her hips, pulling Byleth against him so she could feel how excited she had already made him.

“Oh? Is that the only reason you’re happy to see me?” The worry was gone from her voice, replaced by a teasing tone he heard only when they were alone. His hand slid back further, squeezing her ass. “And why should I give you what you want?”

“Because you love me.” Claude kissed the tip of Byleth’s nose. “And I’ve missed you so very much.” 

Byleth looked at him less than impressed, but there was a spark in her eyes. He loved the change in her expressions. They were always so subtle, but he had only to look into her eyes to know what she was actually feeling. Every time was like sharing a secret with her.

He couldn’t help himself. His hand moved from her backside to her neck, pulling her in close. He kissed her again, deeply, trying to convey just how much he had missed her. There was no desperation this time, he already had her in his arms. It was an attempt to make up for all the time he had to leave her, for all the time he could not spend kissing her like this. 

“I love you, By,” he whispered as he had to break the kiss so they both could breathe. Claude took her hand in his so that both their fingers trailed over one shoulder, brushing down the strap of her nightgown. Byleth reached up with her other hand to remove the other strap, allowing the nightgown to slide down her body. Claude’s breath caught as he took in the sight of her. She was so lovely. She was a goddess that deserved to be worshiped...literally. 

Byleth allowed him to continue directing her, moving their hands down between their bodies. She let a soft gasp escape her as he brushed over her chest, gently pinching a pink nipple. But he continued down, untying the laces of his trousers together. Her eager fingers began to take the lead, shoving the fabric aside. Claude moaned as she brushed against the tip of his cock. Byleth grinned at him, stroking him slowly, teasingly. She knew how to take him apart, and he was so looking forward to it. “Goddess, I missed you like the sky misses the stars during the day.” All right, so he was feeling sappy, but she loved it.

His wife laughed softly, her eyes shining in the moonlight. “I missed you too, Claude.”

Claude kissed her again, briefly this time. “Bed.” He made to walk her back to the bed she had occupied only minutes before, but Byleth shoved him back against the glass of the balcony door.

“I did not say you could go anywhere.”

Claude blinked before a huge grin spread over his face a moment later. “Oh, this is going to be good.”

/

He woke to sunlight streaming in through the windows, warming his face. There was another warmth beside him, a wonderful warmth he had missed so much. Claude wrapped his arm around Byleth, pressing her close and kissing the top of her head.

“Still asleep, By?” he asked softly. He did not receive a response. He knew he would not.

“It’s only when I’m here you sleep like this,” he continued to murmur, brushing the hair out of her face. “You are so beautiful. And I am so grateful that you feel safe enough with me to sleep soundly. Get some rest for once, By. I’ll make sure Seteth doesn’t try to drag you to work. Not that I think he would try that again. Once he realized you were actually sleeping he seemed almost as happy as I was. You know you worry us a lot, my love? You drive yourself so hard, but you need to take care of yourself too.” Claude sighed deeply, rubbing small circles against her back. “So, I’ll be here for you, if this is what you need. I’ll always come back to you, By.”

“Like the stars come back to the sky at night?” 

Claude stared down at her, shaking his head as her lips turned up in a smile. “I-”

Byleth reached up, placing a finger on his lips to silence him. “Shh, stop talking so I can go back to sleep. You wouldn’t want Seteth to realize I was awake and drag me away, would you?”

“No,” Claude agreed. “No, I would not.”

He watched as her breathing evened out again, listening to the sound of her sleep. Almya and Fódlan would be waiting outside when they both finally got up, but for now there was just them. Claude let his eyes close and allowed himself to drift off, stilling holding Byleth close to his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I just really love them a whole lot.


End file.
